Ophelia
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: Linda, analizando su vida, recordando a sus compañeros de Wammy. Halle, pensando en Mello hacia el final.


_So go on and cry, Ophelia:_

_it's the only thing to do sometime._

_You know I'm crying too_

_right there with you._

_It's alright, Ophelia,_

_everybody cries. _

**Adam Cohen/Cry,Ophelia.**

Linda nunca ha pensado de sí misma que es un bombón con suave y dulce relleno, pero está convencida de que le luce mejor una sonrisa que un llanto en el rostro.

Algo está mal. Algo sucedió. La angustia se le retuerce en el estómago, como serpientes vivas, frías, anidándole en el vientre. Remueve las frazadas y se baja de la cama. Su cuello, espalda, sien, pecho: un baño de sudor helado.

Tiene la risa fácil. Cuando se siente triste por algún motivo, prende el televisor y la sola mirada a los múltiples colores en píxeles: Eso alcanza para arrancarle risa casi siempre.

Pero ya no le es tan fácil. Se mueve por los canales. Caricaturas. Pornografía. Debates políticos. Las noticias. Lo deja ahí. Desliza las palmas de sus manos hacia los codos y junta las rodillas cerca del pecho. No es propio de Linda comportarse así. Hundirse melancólicamente en las redes de información, captando las palabras moduladas artificialmente por el televisor de plasma. Por debajo de la piel que cubriera su pecho, empieza asomar su otro nombre. Livae Rolski. La que no es Linda. Porque si ella despegara los ojos de la pantalla, podría tropezar con cualquier fotografía de las que fueron depuestas por esa habitación: Linda en pijamas rosados, abrazando un perro de cabello dorado, su primera mascota, el primer día de campo luego de su adopción. Esa en la repisa donde las enciclopedias de arquitectura barroca. Linda niña u adolescente: ya con el pompón en manos, dando un salto a los dieciséis años de edad para alentar al equipo de fútbol en su escuela. Dos inviernos más tarde. O Linda ya pequeña mujer, a los dieciocho, casándose con un policía de apellido italiano, usando un vestido demasiado blanco. Eso fue casi ayer. Meses atrás, pero ayer.

Ella es Linda. Lo que quiere salirse de su pecho y la obliga a permanecer así, adolorida y temblorosa frente a la pantalla; es otra persona. Livae: la chica de las nubes en los ojos. No es que se avergüence del pasado. La aterroriza dejar de ser Linda, porque dentro de ese molde, el mundo está solidificado y no hay dudas revoloteando el cielo raso de su hay una avenida desierta por la cual transitar en pleno desgarrador invierno, con las manos sucias y los ojos bajos, las pestañas diluídas bajo la lluvia helada.

Linda no debe protegerse del peligro de caer en la prostitución, de ser violentada sexualmente, asaltada, drogada o mutilada. No tiene que guiarse por su instinto, ni aprender a mirar sin levantar la vista, para no entablar contacto alguno con nadie. Puede ser peligroso. Todo.

Si Linda y Livae se encontraran cara a cara (como viven juntas, imbuidas en una sola que se devora a sí misma, no es más que una suposición) no podría menos que acontecer una escena dramáticamente surrealista.

Linda probablemente intentaría reconfortar a Livae, ofreciéndole una taza de infusión caliente, abrazándole, preguntándole qué le ha pasado, mientras que le acaricia el cabello y trata de calmar su llanto dando palmadas en su espalda. Hablaría con Stephen para adoptarle más tarde, si es que algún día regresa a casa cuando Linda no esté dormida o encerrada en su taller.

Trata de dibujar en su mente, sobre la pared blanca de su habitación, ese cuadro de colores cálidos en el cual ambas se abrazarían y confortarían mutuamente. Como alguna vez, le confortó una trabajadora social, antes de enviarla a ese orfanato pintado con cal grisécea, cuyos muros se caían a pedazos y de cuyos techos goteaban lágrimas mezcladas con excrementos, provenientes de las tuberías averiadas.

Livae se arrojaba en brazos de los otros niños y se dejaba mimar por ellos: caricias, palabras dulces, caramelos y juegos de cartón pintado. No era tan malo, a pesar de que a cada error sucedía un castigo (arrodillarse en pleno invierno afuera, sobre la nieve, durante horas) que no era un suplicio, teniendo en cuenta sus condiciones anteriores a la casa cuna. Livae no supo por qué la eligieron. Algo tenía que ver con la familia que recordaba vagamente y de la que hubiera huido teniendo una edad muy temprana. Abandono. Policías por todos lados, dando vueltas alrededor de su hogar de paredes ensangrentadas. Escabullirse al aire frío y vagar por lo que fueron años en su mente. Días, semanas, meses. Inmigrantes ilegales asesinados. Un detective privado se lo explicaría con suavidad, para no alarmarle.

Linda era muy creativa, pero no tenía futuro como investigadora. Tal vez, bosquejando sospechosos a través de descripciones de testigos o víctimas, pero Roger acabó por decirle, acariciándole la cabeza entre dos coletas altas, ajustadas, que sería desperdiciar su talento artístico. Y no se dijo más sobre convertirse en L., la sacaron de la clase especial en la que tanto trabajo le costó entrar y fue a dar a un taller noche y día, estudiando sobre pintores antiguos y contemporáneos, tratando de desarrollar un estilo propio.

Pero Linda está corrompiéndose y su alma elevada hacia la Capilla Sixtina que sobrepusiera al cielo de su infancia, comienza a sustituirse por los recuerdos de Livae, que le señala un titular cualquiera de los que aparecen en la pantalla. Secuestraron a la portavoz de Kira en Japón. Atraparon a uno de los responsables, armado. Un muerto. Escozor en las rodillas: lágrimas sobre su piel reseca.

Linda es frágil y comienza a romperse durante la pausa y los comerciales. Frente a ella, desfilan imágenes de días de campo, gaseosas dulces y viajes al Caribe pagados en cuotas. Pero sólo puede ver su infancia tardía.

A Mello, jugando a hacer muecas frente a un espejo deforme, sin saber que Linda lo observaba desde la otra habitación. Estaban armando una exposición sobre óptica.

-¿Qué demonios estás mirando?-Ensayaba amenazas, se señalaba y se apartaba el cabello de la cara, aprendiendo a mostrar su carácter con amenazas e intentos de puñetazos en sus propias palmas.

Linda no quiere llorar. Su esposo podría llegar en cualquier momento, exhausto y entonces ella tendría que saltar de la cama, ponerse la bata de andar en casa, bajar a prepararle el desayuno/cena con una sonrisa en los labios y un abrazo dispuesto a entregarse en la puerta.

A veces discute consigo misma sobre abandonarle, pero luego se da cuenta de que no es muy diferente al día a día que vive, separada de su compañía a causa del trabajo que los trajo a Japón y que le recuerda a diario que su vida es una mentira.

Linda no quiere llorar frente a él. Ha sido un hombre encantador. Y ella no gustaba de manipular a los varones, siquiera cuando era una niña sin padres en aquel lejano instituto.

Pero es lo único que le queda, ahora que sabe que ya no existe posibilidad de un reencuentro. No está al tanto de cómo puede estar tan segura de que son sus chicos los que han perecido y aparecen vagamente descriptos en esas noticias.

En alguna parte, Halle Lidner también llora, frente a un edificio que estalla en llamas, con un teléfono celular que vibra en sus manos y por el que pronto tendrá que decir con la voz tan controlada como le sea posible, que el objetivo (_Mello, Mello, Mello…_) se ha perdido.

El único amante que ha tenido en el curso de dos años, es comido por las llamas. Vuelve a verse maestra de balística en Wammy's House, intentando enseñarles a manejar armas a un puñado de niños que le superaban el IQ por mucho.

El chico de doce años que le sedujo contra su voluntad, llevaba vaqueros negros y tenía la autoestima por el suelo, al punto de que se tomaba sus palabras de apoyo y la corrección de su postura, como insultos a su persona.

Ambas lloran y tanto Linda cuando reciba a su esposo con los brazos abiertos, como Halle ahora, que se déjà consolar por su compañero de trabajo, prefieren que Stephen Gevanni piense que es por sí mismas y sus sensiblerías, que por una pérdida tan grande e irrisoria, al pertenecer a casi un desconocido cuya historia completa se les escapa como arena entre las manos al intentar evocarla, que es imposible hablar de ella.


End file.
